


How Many Goodly Creatures are there Here!

by gypsydancergirl (hauntedlittledoll)



Series: Double Double Toil and Trouble [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Shakespeare is My Second Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedlittledoll/pseuds/gypsydancergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cupid attends Hogwarts, and Castiel Singer has (appropriately enough) a singing valentine that the younger student is determined to deliver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Many Goodly Creatures are there Here!

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from Shakespeare's "The Tempest" with apologies to our Miranda.

Hogwarts normally doesn’t celebrate Valentine’s Day.  A few of the older students pair off, and chocolate finds its way into Dean Winchester’s bag with alarming frequency every year, but it is an easily overlooked holiday in the Magical World.

A little muggleborn First Year is determined to change all of that singlehandedly.  The chubby Hufflepuff had gone to the Headmaster and obtained permission to celebrate Valentine’s Day ‘in style.’

What style may be a valid inquiry.

The great Hall had been redone in eye gouging shades of red and pink, while the Hufflepuff stood over all with the dubious authority of his pink polka dot robes and transfigured wings.

“What exactly is he supposed to be?” Gabriel squinted.  “I mean, give the Firstie props for sheer nerve, but what on earth is he dressed as?”

“Just be thankful he’s dressed at all,” Castiel grimaced.  “Bobby had to threaten locking him in the dorm for the day before ‘Cupid’ there would get dressed.”

Gabriel grimaced.  “There is such a thing as going too far for the sake of authenticity.

The First Year was apparently beginning at the end of the alphabet or possibly the biggest pile.  Dean Winchester’s conquest took most of breakfast, and the First Year followed them as the three boys made their way to Defense Against the Dark Arts.  At first, it wasn’t so bad watching Dean preen under the recital of his various praises while mocking some of the more terrible rhymes, and then there was the amusement of Dean’s angry blush that occurred when the First Year hugged him at the end.

It was all rather harmlessly ridiculous until the Firstie unrolled his scroll, looked around, and then . . . then his eyes settled on Castiel.

“I have a singing Valentine for Castiel Singer.”

Castiel did the only thing any self-respecting twelve year old boy would—he ran.

The First Year followed with impressive speed for his chubby figure, but the classroom door was only a little further . . .

Castiel might have made it if Meg Masters hadn’t jumped out in front of him in a rare show of House solidarity.  The precious few seconds it cost him to navigate around the younger girl amounted to Castiel’s downfall.  Literally.

The chunky little beast tackled Castiel to the ground, adjusted its fluffy white wings, and dramatically unfurled his scroll from his perch atop the Second Year.

Then he announced it again: “An Anonymous Singing Valentine for Castiel Singer.”

Castiel willed everything he had into disapparating on the spot, but the wards of Hogwarts held.

_Every time the school bell rings,_

_I think of the prude of the hour._

_He’s an angel without wings,_

_But a pure heart, I’d as soon as devour._

“That’s just creepy,” Dean deadpanned in the silence that followed.  As the giggles began, Castiel struggled valiantly to keep his expression blank.  The self-proclaimed ‘Cupid’ allowed him to regain his feet, and Castiel submitted to the hug with the same icy resignation.

“I’m sure she means the best,” the First Year assured him.  “Poetry is just hard for some people, you know?”  With that cheerful commentary, the First Year skipped down the hallway to find more victims.

“Why didn’t you tear his fluffy little wings off, Cas?” Dean asked as they made their way back to Gabriel.

“I tried,” Castiel delivered in a clipped, measured voice.  “Permanent sticking charm.”  Castiel’s roommate hadn’t yet stopped laughing, so he kicked Gabriel on principle.  “Get up, Gabriel.  We’ll be late for class.”

“You’ve got an admirer, Castiel,” Gabriel managed to gasp out between snickers.  “A psychotic one.”

“I had noticed,” Castiel responded dryly, refusing to meet any of his female classmates’ eyes as he successfully managed to reach the DADA classroom which was mercifully devoid of Hufflepuffs.


End file.
